


Tutor

by joy_infires



Series: soonsol one shots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot, Tutoring, crossposted on wattpad and aff, hansoon, short af, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Hansol pretends to be awful at biology so he can get himself a tutor...





	Tutor

“Hello?” the person on the other side of the line said as he picked up the phone. Hansol clutched the small piece of paper that had Kwon Soonyoung’s phone number printed on it.

“Hi...uh...I’m calling because of the tutor lessons...I kinda failed my Biology exam...”, Hansol stammered. “Ah, you’re calling the right person, then! When do you have time?” Soonyoung questioned.

“Anytime, actually. How about today at 3?” Hansol suggested. “Alright, I’ll text you my address...uh...”, his senior trailed off. “Hansol. My name is Choi Hansol”, he answered. “Cool. I’ll see you later then, Hansol”, Soonyoung said. Hansol grinned excitedly as the two of them hung up.

“Wow, I don’t know if you’re an idiot or a genius”, Hansol’s best friend Minghao commented. He leaned against the lockers on the school hallways and gave his friend a weird look.

“I’d like to think of myself as a genius, thank you”, Hansol replied. Minghao snorted. “You failed Biology on purpose because you have the hots for Kwon Soonyoung! Some genius you are” “I do NOT have the hots for him! I like him. Not everyone thinks with their dick, like you!” the younger scolded his friend. Minghao raised his hands in defeat.

“Calm down, Romeo! You’re still silly for fucking up your grades for a guy”, Minghao said. Hansol shrugged. “It’s one grade. I just want to spend some time with him without having to fear that he rejects me...”, he explained.

“Fine. Go get him”, Minghao exclaimed and gave his best friend’s butt a sharp slap when he turned around to walk away. Hansol glared at him over his shoulder and proceeded to go to class.

~

“Alright, so what exactly is your problem in Biology?” Soonyoung asked that same afternoon. Hansol tried not to get nervous around him or think about the fact that he was in Kwon Soonyoung’s room right now – with Kwon Soonyoung himself!

The guy was like the most popular student at his school. And also one of the nicest AND the smartest. The last two traits were what Hansol appreciated most. He didn’t really give a damn about the guy’s popularity; he’d fallen for his personality.

“Uh...well...I kind of don’t get the whole...thing”, Hansol stammered. He hadn’t really thought this through. What was he supposed to say? ‘I don’t know how the human brain works’. That was what the exam was about and it was easy so what exactly was he bad at?

Soonyoung chuckled. “Okay, the whole thing...that’s a bit vague, don’t you think?” he said. Hansol laughed awkwardly. “Well...Biology isn’t really my thing, I guess...”, he answered.

Soonyoung rested one arm on his desk and cupped his chin in his hand. “Really? Because last time I checked you were the top of your year and you even won a prize at last year’s science contest”, the older said.

Hansol stared back at him. How the hell did Soonyoung know about all that? “I’ve heard your name before”, he said as if he’d read Hansol’s thoughts. “Why are you really here, Hansol?” Soonyoung questioned. It didn’t sound accusing or annoyed, rather curious and genuinely interested.

Hansol blushed and looked at his hands which he knead in his lap nervously. “I guess I needed an excuse to talk to you...”, he admitted, his voice not much more than a shy mumble.

“Why didn’t you just talk to me?” Soonyoung asked. The younger shrugged. “Because I thought you might find it weird if I just came up to you like that...”, he said. He finally looked at Soonyoung, still blushing. “I kinda...like you. And I thought that if I came up with an excuse to talk to you it wouldn’t get awkward or obvious. But that kinda didn’t work”, Hansol explained.

He averted his gaze again; too embarrassed to keep looking at him after he just confessed that he liked him. “So, you failed your Biology exam just so you could get tutoring lessons to talk to me?” “Yeah...crazy, right?” Hansol replied. It sounded more stupid when Soonyoung said it.

“That is the most adorable thing anyone’s ever done for me”, Soonyoung stated. Hansol looked back at him. Was Soonyoung making fun of him right now? Would he be the talk of the whole school tomorrow? “What?” he asked confused.

“That is indeed crazy...but it’s also very cute”, the older told him. Hansol felt relieved. He didn’t seem to have scared Soonyoung off. Quite the opposite actually.

“How about we put the Biology books aside and go somewhere? I know this real good smoothie place”, the older suggested. Hansol was sure that his heart stopped beating in that exact moment. Was his crush asking him out right now?!

“Y-yeah...sounds good”, Hansol finally replied. Soonyoung grinned and got up. “Nice, let’s go.” Hansol couldn’t help but smile to himself. It seemed like his idea wasn’t so dumb after all.

 


End file.
